The Hobbit: Hiding A Secret
by FanWriter83
Summary: 18 year old Rikki Chadwick has a secret and when she swim inside an underwater cave she lands in Hobbiton. She meets Bilbo and the dwarves, goes with them to Erebor to reclaim their mountain. Can she open up her heart again when one of the dwarves shows interest in her? Especially when she has to hide a secret like she has?
1. No way back

**Hi guys, I decided to write a new Hobbit story with an female Oc Character:D English isn't my first language, so there might be a few grammar and spelling mistakes, will change that soon I have a Beta reader:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: No way back<strong>

It had been a slow day at the café again and her feet felt really soar. The platinum wavy haired girl slowly walks inside the office, noticing her boss and ex-boyfriend Zane, sitting on the cough doing some paperwork. Zane looks up the minute she walked in and left the papers for what it was, leans back and smiles gently at her.

"Rikki, I'm really happy you agreed working here again" Zane said, stands up and walks towards the large desk and places the papers onto it. "If you want you can even have your old job as manageress back."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that, Zane" Rikki replied and sighs tiredly. "Being a waitress is fine for now." Rikki turns around, walks back to the door. "I'm off."

"Rikki, wait" Zane said quickly, taking a few steps towards her while she circles around, looking questioned. "We bought this place when we were together and..."

"You bought this place, Zane" Rikki interrupts him and folds her arms.

"Yeah, but I did it because I knew you always wanted one" Zane replied quickly, looking at the floor while he wriggles a bit with his shirt. "The thing is... well..." Zane breaths in deeply. "I was thinking of selling it because it reminds me too much about us."

Now it was Rikki's turn to look to the floor, avoiding his eyes and really didn't know what to say. She knew Zane still had feelings for her and maybe she did too but nothing more then just friendship. Even that was a hard thing after what he had done to her. After...

Rikki shakes the thought away, looking up back to Zane.

"If that is what you want, it's fine by me" Rikki said, unfolding her arms and tried to smile, even if her words strickend her own heart. She loved the café and the idea it would go to other owners was hurtful for her too.

"I will ask my dad to sell it but only if you aren't interested." Rikki looked confused at him and he quickly cleared his throat. "I mean... I know you like this place... and since it was originaly ours... maybe... I thought maybe you wanted to buy it."

"Zane, you know I can't afford it."

"I understand but maybe..." Zane steps closer towards her. "I can ask my dad if he would mind to agree to a payment plan."

"I'm really sorry Zane" Rikki said and steps away from him. "I really can't think straight right now, I'm too tired. Do you mind if I think about it?"

"Sure, I'll understand. Let me know when your ready." Zane smiles gently at her when she turns around and walks out of the door, across the restaurant and left through the exit door.

Slowly Rikki walks down the beach, up to the street that lead to the trailer park when she felt an urgent need for a midnight swim. She always enjoyed her midnight swims and it always cleared her mind. Maybe it would work now too.

Rikki looks carefully around her, making sure no one was around before turning around and walked closer towards the water. For a moment she just let the cold water flow over her feet before she started to run and dived under, slowly swimming towards the small Island that lies a few miles off shore.

Even it was dark underwater, her eyes adjusted quickly and she made way towards the underwater cave that lead to the pool underneath the island volcano. she was just about to swim up when her eyes caught something. Something she never had noticed before.

At first she just tried to ignore it and swims up, surfacing the water. For a few minutes she just floated in the pool when suddenly her curiosity and need for adventure kicked in. Just like the time she, and her new friends Emma and Cleo, stole Zane's boat (well, she had stolen it) and took it miles off shore. After a while they hadn't no more fuel, and the only thing they could do was peddling to the nearest island, called Mako.

She was just new in town and didn't know anything about Mako Island, and even Cleo did all her best to convince her new found friend it was a bad idea (because of the sharks, underwater mangroves and the island jungle covered with bugs and spiders), Rikki didn't want to listen, handed over a peddle to Emma with the words "what other option do we got?" and peddled towards the island.

Soon they arrived at the beach they got into an argument, mainly between Emma and Rikki (because Emma didn't like Rikki's stubbornness) and Emma took her phone out of her bag to call someone. Soon the girl noticed she didn't had any signal and the only solution was going into the jungle and try to find some higher ground, maybe they would get a signal then.

Rikki doubted it but hey, explore and bug invested jungle on a island was a nice thing to do. Rikki followed them into the jungle, just kept walking until Emma's phone would get a signal. Instead of that, Cleo just kept winning about what they had to do in case the phone wouldn't work and nobody would find them. Rikki found it best to say some jokes to re-leaving the tension with only getting one result. Emma disliking her more and more. Making friends was never Rikki strongest point.

After 15 minutes walking through the jungle they reached the foot of the volcano, causing Cleo to fall down a hole, carefully hidden behind some rocks. She had sprained her anckle, Emma went down to help her climb up but Rikki's curiosity didn't gave them the change. Rikki slide down the hole, bumping into Emma and Cleo, causing Emma to scowl at her again.

It was to steep to climb back on so the only thing they could do was trying to find another way out. They found the small pool, noticing they could swim out, back to the ocean outside. They did, got picked up by the water police and brought back home. The next day they all three found out their lives were changed forever. They shared a secret.

Rikki smiled, remembering it all.

Quickly she dives back underwater, searches with her eyes down the walls of the pool until she notice the spot she did before. Curiously she swims towards it, noticing a large crack in the wall just big enough to fit through.

_'Maybe it leads to another underwater cave, there definitely must be more then just this one' _

Slowly Rikki swims through it and after a while she enters another pool, not really sure it was a pool because it seemed bigger then the one she came out to and the water was also much colder. Suddenly she hears a rumbling noise behind her, quickly circles around to see what happened. Right before her eyes some boulders fell down and covered the large crack she had swum through.

_'NO!' _she screams inside her head and quickly she swims back and tries to removed the boulders but it was too heavy to do it on her own. Thinking she would be probably somewhere on the other side of the island, Rikki swims up to see exactly what her location is. Maybe she would recognize something so she could swim back to main land.

Soon as she surface the water, Rikki knows something is very wrong. '_Distance chatter? How would that be possible?'_ No one dared to come close to island except for her and her friends.

Rikki opens her eyes, noticing it wasn't dark anymore, it looked more like it was in the middle of the afternoon and not only she was in a pool, but outside in something that looked like a lake.

Rikki quickly dives back underwater before anyone would see her, swims back to spot she had came through and tried another veiling attempt to remove the boulders.

Rikki surface the water for a second time, making her way towards the side of the lake slowly and quietly so no one would see her. On the shore of the lake she notice the grass was long enough to hide in. Carefully she pulled herself up out of the water, grabs a towel from one of the washing line and dries herself off.

Slowly she stood up, looking around her to see if she noticed something familiar, which wasn't the case. Nothing around her looked like she was at the Gold Coast, nobody looked familiar. Everyone around her was shorter then her, all looked like they had the same size of toddler.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" she heard someone ask from behind her and she quickly turns around, noticing a 'toddler sized' man standing behind her wearing a white shirt, blue jacket and a brown trouser .

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the first chapter, please review, I like to know what you think so far:D<strong>


	2. What is a Hobbit?

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites, they mean a lot. Here is the second chapter in this story, enjoy reading:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: What is a Hobbit? <strong>

"Is everything alright, Miss?" the man asked again after a few minutes of no reply other than just confused stares. "What is your name?"

Hearing Emma's voice saying 'staring is rude' somewhere in the back of her head, knocked her back to senses just in time to hear the man's next question. She clears her throat awkwardly.

"My name is Rikki Chadwick."

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service" the man replies, taking a few steps closer towards her while Rikki did all her best not to start laughing about the man's ridiculous politeness.

'_This guy has some strange manners'_

Again Rikki clears her throat after realizing there was another awkward silent moment, because this time it was Bilbo's turn to stare confused to the strange girl who seemed to find him funny.

"Sorry Mr. Baggins" Rikki apologized and tried to look serious. "Can you please tell me the directions to the Gold Coast?"

"Pardon me." Bilbo looked even more confused, now noticing the girl in front of him also had strange clothing. The lasses in town he knew mostly whore dresses, but not this girl.

"Australia?" Rikki said looking around the place that didn't really looked like a place or even a town in Australia.

"I assume you're not from here?" Bilbo asked smiling gently before making his way back to the road that lead to his house.

Rikki looked confused. _'Am I supposed to follow him now or?''_

"Wait! What do you mean with; 'not from here?' Rikki asked quickly following Bilbo. "Where I am is what I want to know."

"Hobbiton" Bilbo replied cheerfully, looking at Rikki who now walked beside him. "You're not a Hobbit, am I right?"

"What's a Hobbit?" Rikki asked looking questioned back at the person who became more and more a crazy person. _'Or am I the one that's crazy?'_ Rikki thought, noticing the even more questioned look on Bilbo's face.

"I am a Hobbit" Bilbo replied standing still. "You're one of the big folk, right?"

_'Big folk? What did he mean with that?' _For minutes Rikki just looked puzzled, trying to figure out if the guy was messing around with her. The guy looked honest and serious.

"I think so" Rikki replied slowly and realized it might be best to bring the subject back to her being lost. "Look, I don't know where I am and how to get home. I assume you also have no idea so maybe it might be best if I go back on my way and find someone who might know."

Rikki circles around, walking back in the direction where she came from.

"Or you can come with me" Bilbo said, stopping her in her tracks, turning around again. Rikki looked doubtfully, not really sure if she could trust the man enough. Also it was really strange to her why he would invite a complete stranger into his house. "I think you must be hungry and tired."

Bilbo just had stated out the obvious because she was indeed really tired. After all it was night when she swum to Mako Island, and here it seemed in the afternoon. Sleeping outside in the grass wasn't really tempting and made her realize she had no other option then go with Bilbo.

Quickly she followed him up a hill, which was really exhausting because she always found exercising a bit overrated. The only exercising she did was swimming back and forth to Mako Island. (Another thing that her friend Emma found annoying, since she always exercised a lot to keep herself in shape)

Why did everything remind her of Emma? She really must be used by now, not having her around her anymore, since she went traveling around the world with her family. Okay, one time she admitted to Cleo she missed Emma. That she missed the fact not having her around her and hassle her with doing her homework. But that was months ago.

Then Rikki started to think about her dad, Cleo and Bella, who probably might be wondering where she got to. She really had to find a way back home.

"Here it is" Bilbo said and stood still on the top of the hill while Rikki still was half way, trying to catch up her breath. Quickly she walked further up, standing still beside Bilbo and looked at the spot Bilbo was pointing at. The only thing she saw was another large hill with a very big round door painted green.

_'Is this guy serious? Is he really living inside a hill like a rabbit?'_

Rikki looked doubtfully at him, wondering if the man was still trying to mess with her head. Bilbo just smiled gently, opens the gate and walked upon the garden path that lead to the round door. Slowly he opens the door and stepped inside, turning around waiting for Rikki to follow him.

Slowly and still hesitated she did and Bilbo closed the door behind her. Bilbo walked across the hallway and disappears while Rikki looks around trying to get everything in. The round hole was indeed looking like a house and she was glad she didn't have to bend down while walking through it. She wasn't very large, but she did have to look out when she walked under a chandelier.

"Do you like some tea, Miss. Chadwick?" Bilbo asked appearing again from another room. "Or is it Mrs. Chadwick?" Bilbo smiles.

"No, it's Miss. but I prefer Rikki" she replies walking towards him.

"Sorry" Bilbo said apologizing. "Do you like some tea, Rikki?"

"Sure" Rikki replied smiling, following Bilbo into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the second chapter, let me know what you think so far:D I like reviews and they'll make me upload faster:D<strong>


	3. Conversations during tea and biscuits

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your lovely reviews, favs and follows:D**

**Enjoy reading the next chapter:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Conversations during tea and biscuits<strong>

Rikki was about to sit down when she realized she was also a bit too big for the seats, so instead she sat down onto the floor in front of Bilbo's armchair. Bilbo handed her cup of tea, which she carefully took and placed it onto a small table, making sure she wouldn't spill the tea on her hands.

"You're probably wondering who I am" Rikki said softly when Bilbo took place in the armchair.

"Yes, I am" Bilbo replied, also placing his tea and a plate with biscuits on the table. "If you can tell me everything, maybe I can help you then."

"Well, I don't really know how I got here" Rikki started, playing with the locket she wears around her neck. The same one Cleo and Emma also had. "All I remember is that I swum through some short of a cave, when I suddenly heard a rumbling sound. When I looked I noticed boulders falling down, blocking my way back. I had no other option then swim up and then I realized I was in a lake, so I climbed out and dried myself off with a towel from one of the washing lines."

"Well, that would be one if Lobelia Sackville-Baggins her towels" Bilbo said smiling a bit amused. "Dreadful woman."

"I am so sorry" Rikki replied, taking a sip from her tea, which was still a bit hot so she places it back on the table.

"Don't be" Bilbo replied, taking the plate of biscuits from the table and held it in front of Rikki who took one and started to nibble on it. "I won't tell her if you won't."

"Thanks" Rikki said and it was the first time she smiled since she arrived in Hobbiton. Normally she wouldn't be so open to anyone, but Bilbo seemed nice and made her feel somehow welcome. It was hard for her to trust anyone and let them inside. It took also a while before she trusted Emma and Cleo enough, and Bella after Emma had left. Maybe that was easy because they shared a secret. A secret they had to hide for their families and friends.

A few people found out, their boyfriends for instance. First Lewis, who promised to help them and later on started a relationship with Cleo. Then Zane found out, promised her he didn't care and still liked her. Ash, Emma's boyfriend found out after she finally found the nerve to tell him and he found it nothing else then cool and promised to keep it a secret. And then Will, who really liked Bella and became a couple as well.

Suddenly she hears Bilbo saying something, knocking her back to senses and she looks up questioned at him.

"Sorry, I was just..." Rikki said trying to smile again.

"Thinking of home?" Bilbo fills in for her and she nods, looking at the floor in front of her feet. "I notice you find it hard to open up and trust people."

"Yeah, sorry about that too."

"Don't be" Bilbo replied and smiles gently, drinking from his tea and so did Rikki.

"It's just..." Rikki continued, places the empty cup back on the table. "People have been hurting me too much in the past."

Bilbo nods understandably and finishes his tea before talking again. "But it's also hard to close yourself up, only to avoid hurt."

"Maybe" Rikki whispers back, focusing her eyes on one spot of the floor, trying to a failing attempt to not cry.

"Surely there must be someone you trust enough to let in" Bilbo said, looking worried at the girl in front of him.

"Once there was" Rikki whispers again and a single tear falls down her cheek, thinking of Zane. "But he broke my trust." Quickly she rubbed the tear away and cleared her throat. She almost never cried, specially not when people were around and she didn't ' want to start with it in front of a complete stranger.

Bilbo realized he had been too curious and the last he thing he wanted to do was scaring her off. Bilbo cleared also his throat before he started to talk again. "If you want you can take some rest. You probably must be really tired and you can take one of my spare rooms."

Bilbo stands up and so did Rikki, stretching her legs because they felt a bit soar of being in one position way too long. Quickly she follows Bilbo to one of the rooms, not really listening to what he was saying. She was too tired.

Soon Bilbo had left the bed room Rikki plopped down onto the bed, lies down and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the third chapter, let me know what you think so far:D<strong>


End file.
